


The Boy with the Sad Eyes

by Villainsaremorefun



Series: Teenage Tony [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Kid Tony Stark, Pre-Avengers (2012), SHIELD has questionable morals, Teen Tony Stark is now one of my favourite things, That recruitment scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villainsaremorefun/pseuds/Villainsaremorefun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds out SHIELD has recruited Stark, a boy genius with no experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy with the Sad Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a series of drabbles that span from the first Avengers movie onwards.  
> Tony is fifteen and SHIELD has questionable morals for letting him join in the first place.

Steve let his brutal blows to punch bag cease and his arms swung loosely by his sides. Had he heard correctly?

“You've got  _ Stark _ ?” He echoed.

Fury nodded, leaning against the pillar and crossing his arms.

Steve had heard about the Stark kid. After his, well, defrosting, Stark Industries had been one of the first thing he'd researched. He'd found the newspapers from the day after the car crash, his heart sinking as he read the obituary of one of his best friends. He'd found the websites talking about Tony, the whizz kid who was applying at Cambridge University. He'd read up on how Tony had shouldered the business, bringing youthful innovation to projects that hadn't seen light of day since  _ he  _ was around. He'd seen the pictures taken at the various galas, Tony dressed neatly in a suit and beaming for the camera. No amount of smiling could change his sad eyes, eyes that had seen things children his age shouldn't even know of.

“He's a child.” Steve argued.

“He offered his services.” Fury shrugged.

“You should've turned him away.”

“He insisted. Agent Coulson and I tried to convince him against it, we warned him about the dangers. Ms Potts told him several times. There's nothing we can do to convince him.”

Steve sighed, his shoulders slumping. The kid was too young, for any of this. He shouldn't have even been considered. He himself had seen what war did to a person, he'd felt the effects himself. Nobody deserved that, especially kids whose life would be over before it even began.

Even if it was just for Howard, Steve was going to protect Tony. That much he could promise.


End file.
